


【图文NSFW】活着并兴荣

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Jason Todd, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Dick Grayson, Past Character Death, Post-Under the Red Hood, Resurrected Jason Todd, Rimming, Self-Worth Issues, Spanking, Top Dick Grayson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森想起了曾经有人对他说过的话。比死亡更糟糕的是，记忆的死亡，不被记住，被遗忘在坟墓中。最终的死亡。现在，当他浑身湿透并低着头，双臂交叉在栏杆上， 看着一个熟悉但陌生的人的身影偶尔走过窗户。 在他开始来这里之后开始故意在每一个夜晚为他打开的窗前，蓝眼睛和黑头发，耳际的部分开始变灰，但有着充满自信的姿势。现在，杰森终于明白了那些话不是真的。——杰森复活了，但他晚了二十年。为DC kink meme而写 -Dickjay daddy kink- Older! Dick and bottom! Jason. Jason came back years later and Dick is around 40. （Dickjay爹地癖——年长的迪克。杰森复活晚了许多年，迪克现在40岁了。）BJTW 第三天：爹地癖
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【图文NSFW】活着并兴荣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeeZing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alive and Well (illustrated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866781) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 是给李哥的dc kink meme点梗写的。原文是英文，中文版是翻译。
> 
> 来自[DC kink meme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=59390#cmt59390)点梗 - _Dickjay daddy kink- Older! Dick and bottom! Jason. Jason came back years later and Dick is around 40. （Dickjay爹地癖——年长的迪克。杰森复活晚了许多年，迪克现在40岁了。）_  
>  后面有图，NSFW。

下雨不停。空气潮湿 ，到处都是水噼啪作响的声音，混乱地撞击着街道的沥青和墙壁的水泥。 布鲁德海文 一直是这样，在过去的几天里，只是阴沉的天空和压倒一切的沉淀，有湿透的雷暴又有细雨。他急于采取行动，等不及从他过去三十个晚上栖息的十层楼房顶上飞下来。 走进他对面的新住宅的敞开式落地窗，那里光线明亮的窗帘无声地诱使他走进去。

杰森想起了曾经有人对他说过的话。 _ 比死亡更糟糕的是，记忆的死亡，不被记住，被遗忘在坟墓中。  _ 最终 _ 的死亡 _ 。

现在，当他浑身湿透并低着头，双臂交叉在栏杆上， 看着一个熟悉但陌生的人的身影偶尔走过窗户。 在他开始来这里之后开始故意在每一个夜晚为他打开的窗前，蓝眼睛和黑头发，耳际的部分开始变灰，但有着充满自信的姿势。现在，杰森终于明白了那些话不是真的。

被遗忘并不是比死亡更糟糕的一件事。还有更糟的。死去，但不会保持死亡，回来 _ 太晚了 _ ，并了解到， _ 体验到， _ 不光是已经没有人记得你，而是世界已经在没有你的时间中前进。没人关心你是谁、你成为什么。一个二十年中都没再活着的人所遗留的空缺，在你不在的时候，早已被别的什么人或什么事所取代。

那就是他此时陷入的噩梦。即使仅仅想到它，也会感到痛苦，比被撬棍的殴打和随之而来的爆炸更加痛苦。比他他在哥谭的最后一战中受的伤，鼻子断了，蝙蝠小鬼给他脖子上留下的那一飞镖还痛。他的喉咙还包扎和疼痛着，尽管是已经发生在一个月前的事件，他给自己包扎的绷带不过是为了自己别太快死去。

但是有时候杰森想知道，是不是如果没那么做会更好。如果杰森第二次死去会对大家都更好。这是一种赎罪，一种为他自私地从坟墓里爬出来后回到自己所属的地方的赎罪。什么都比他现在的感受到的伤害要小。

看到雨只会变大，并且没有任何停止的迹象，杰森终于拿起了抓钩，向街上射击。他让钩带他到对面大楼下面几层，就在那个有着落地窗的阳台所在的楼层。

窗户周围的空间除了随风飘动的松散窗帘外没有任何动作。房间宽敞而豪华，每一个奢华的细节都表明了这里的主人多年来的成功。地板是光滑的深色木，一台令人印象深刻的60英寸电视安装在典雅的黑色橱柜上的墙上，沙发是由浅灰色皮革制成的，其尺寸和柔软度令人神往。尽管家具整洁，但这个地方在杰森眼里并没有多整齐，衣服乱扔在沙发和地板上。 _ 看来有些事情不会随着时间而改变。 _

杰森可以听到厨房里传来的叮当响的杂音，但除此之外，一切都很平静。房屋的主人给出得知他到来的暗示，杰森走进房间，注意不要滴太多水在地板上。

现在哭泣不会对他有任何好处，也不会使疼痛感觉不那么真实，所以杰森安静地对自己笑了起来——一种干燥，空白的声音，声音比哭泣时产生的更刺耳。整个过程都很有趣，这是一个笑话，会让小丑都感到骄傲。布鲁斯已经死了， 但是以某种方式，杀死他的混蛋仍然活着，别提有多逍遥。杰森感到仿佛自己并不存在，也从未存在过。 

那么，他为什么现在会在这里，在一个他二十年来没有和之说过话的男人的家中？对他来说，感觉并不像二十年。杰森曾经痛苦不堪，在撬棍的一击下痉挛；接下来，他在一个绿色的水池中醒来，不知道自从上次看见世界以来已经过去了多少时间。永恒被压缩成了一个瞬间。

那么他怎么知道他想见的那个男人仍然在乎呢？在十几岁的时候，他在多米诺面具下那张灿烂的脸，穿戴着那糟糕的翻领，感觉就像昨天一样，当他暗恋一个永远无法拥有的人。也许对他来说还真的是昨天。但是对于迪克来说，距离那个布鲁斯收养的不便的街鼠灭亡已经过去了那么多年。他不可能想念他。不能保证他甚至会 _ 记得 _ 他。

于是，杰森的决心已定， 他踩着脚跟离开。直到一个有着带着不熟悉的低音质熟悉的声音从他的左边响起，让他停了下来。

“很高兴你终于决定加入我的行列，小翅膀。”

杰森猛然回头，眼睛睁得老大，一眼就看到了那个在他阿卡姆的任务失败后就忘不掉的人。

他当然改变了。杰森最开始都不知道他在盯着谁，但是他看着他的时间越长，那张脸就越熟悉。

迪克挺着胸膛，自信地站着，正用一块纸巾擦干两个玻璃杯。蓝眼睛从侧分的刘海下向外窥视，眼角带有一丝鱼尾纹。线条在他的嘴角处也可见，他的头发在耳朵上呈灰色。然而，迪克·格雷森看上去仍然和杰森第一次人生记忆中的那样令人惊叹。他穿着的简单黑色毛衣下的身体仍然很健美，而他散发的光环，尽管拥有他这个年龄的人那更镇定、坚决的气质，隐藏在宁静表面之下的却依旧有着那种危险的动荡。

杰森吞咽 了一下，肚子里有些东西在颤动，仿佛他仍然是充满渴望的追赶他的前任的小罗宾一样。他内心升起了一种他不知自己仍拥有的，新的渴望。

这位四十多岁的男人通过通往厨房的门走进客厅。杰森想动一下，但他的眼睛和身体都盯着他那位年长的前任，他如何优雅地行走，以及他的头发如何整齐地被外面的风吹动。他的目光注视着他，充满着某种理解，一种那个杰森过去认识的迪克永远不会给他的眼神。这画面是不真实的。

“欢迎回来，”迪克说，他停在离他只有几英尺远的地方。 “我在布鲁斯的墓前见过你。如果不是我亲眼所见，我永远都不会相信达米安 说的。”

杰森张开嘴 ，但没有声音出来 。他的嗓子干了，当他确实开始讲话时，他说的却是：“你一直在调查我，不是吗？”

男人说：“自从你回来的谣言开始流传以来就在了，”他冷静地将杯子放到干净的咖啡桌上。 “你不知道这个过程是什么样的，杰伊。收集一个与应该去世的人的轮廓相匹配的照片和指纹完全是令人毛骨悚然的，但是想像要下令挖掘你的墓地，并发现它是空的？场面就像 一部惊悚的恐怖片。如果布鲁斯在那，他将永远不会接受这种可能性。即使现在亲眼见到你，我也不认为他会接受。”

“但你接受了？”杰森问，试图开玩笑，但听起来有些绝望。

迪克停下来抬头。他的脸比20年前要年长，并且要成熟得多，但是他的眼睛里的光是熟悉的。那种被抓住的感觉让杰森默默地颤抖，好像他仍然是那个孩子一样，在恶作剧后担心受到惩罚和责骂。

迪克最后说：“没关系，你终于回来了，那才是重要的。”

“把这些话告诉布鲁斯的小子。”这一次，杰森 _ 确实 _ 冷笑了。 “他会尽可能让我消失。或锁起来。”

“达米安尽自己最大的努力去完成他父亲的遗嘱，”迪克有点苦涩地微笑，“他不像我那样认识你。对他来说，你只是另一个陌生人， 一个需要被打败的罪犯。”

“不是吗？”杰森冷冷地说：“我试图杀死任何来自那座该死的精神病院里的人。我试图杀死小丑。臭小子在做正确的事情，就像你们这群蝙蝠所说的那样，试图把我关起来。你应该像他想的那样把我关起来。我敢打赌，你正在考虑现在就做。”

整个谈话对他来说听起来很奇怪，包括他为布鲁斯的儿子使用的名字。尽管达米安进入布鲁斯的生活很晚，但他实际年龄并不比杰森小。这个男孩是布鲁斯遗产的真正继承人，而杰森不过是一个可耻的儿子，在死亡中被遗忘了，对他的应为他对哥谭的所作所为受到应有的惩罚。

迪克停下来看着他，他的蓝眼睛能刺穿人心， _ 哦，天哪，他变得多么英俊，杰森多么想 _ 吻他……

“不管你怎么想，你一直都是蝙蝠家的一员，杰伊，”他说，听起来那么诚恳，杰森甚至听不出他是在说谎。 “达米安和提姆可能从未像我那样认识过你，但我知道你渴望正义的程度，拥有多少正义感。你之所以做这些事情是因为你遵循了自己认为正确的方法，即使它们被误导了。”

“你也不认识我，” 杰森咬紧牙关，用荆棘和毒药保护自己，“我还活着的时候就从没尝试过。不要假装你有。”

但是随后迪克看了他一眼，杰森的决心立刻崩溃了。

“我有过，小翅膀，但是我没有尽力。我那时还太年轻，不想承担起我的责任。而当我后悔时，已经为时已晚。对不起。”

_ 停下。停下说谎。这是不正确的，不可能。 _ 因为如果是的话，杰森不知道该如何处理。他从来没有接受过迪克能真地理解的可能性。

杰森用力地咬住嘴唇，直到它开始流血，突然间，他为从头到脚浸透的雨水而感激。泪水交加，很难这样看不出他在哭。但是杰森不想冒险，所以他突然打开脚跟走开了，却又一只温暖的手缠住了他的手臂。

“请留下来，杰伊，”迪克恳求道，他的声音中有些丝丝的忧郁在他多年来积累的新音色中显得格格不入，“告诉我你的经历。让我来帮助你。”

那些该死的话又来了。

_ 不，你不能帮助我。没有人可以。所有可能做到的人都死了。 _ 他想说这句话，想回咬一口，用他知道的最恶毒的话来伤害迪克，想让这件事对他来说像对杰森一样的残酷。他希望他看到这很难，这样他才会退缩。帮助他是没有意义的，而这种许诺使他发疯。当杰森转身向他尖叫时，他的话突然消失在他的嘴唇上， 然后他开始抽泣。

难以控制的眼泪终于流下了脸颊，杰森像个孩子一样抽泣（严格来讲他仍然是个孩子）。在迪克不知不觉中，迪克的胳膊正环绕着他，他在男人的肩膀上哭泣。考虑到他超越他的两英尺，这的位置很尴尬，但迪克存在庞大且扎根。 杰森觉得自己又变回了那个受伤而又无法向人求助的小男孩，渴望了解和别人的爱。一个从来没能有过机会去长大的小男孩。

“进来，让我给你一条毛巾，”迪克过了一会儿终于说，“然后看看那脖子。”

当他开始尝试再次自制时，迪克指着杰森的绷带。杰森抽了抽鼻子，试图使眼泪停止，只会让他受伤的鼻梁更痛，他的身体在发抖。

迪克等到他点点头，然后告诉他脱下泥泞的靴子，把它们留在阳台上。他引导他坐在沙发上，然后说要去拿些东西。尽管杰森对接受这种好处而感到不适，但光滑的皮革在雨中站立几个小时后仍感觉很好。他任由迪克请他进屋，尽管他知道自己不配。但是他内心的那个孤单的孩子渴望这些，尤其是当阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯已经不在后，迪克是来自他过去唯一一个还在乎的人。即使只是最基础的一点；即使只是出于责任感而假装的。

迪克带着承诺的毛巾，医疗包和一瓶波旁威士忌（这让杰森感到惊讶）回来了。他把毛巾递给杰森，然后坐在他旁边，将剩下的所有东西都放在咖啡桌上。他开始解开杰森脖子上的绷带，而杰森急忙用毛巾擦了擦脸。

“你看到自己现在的样子了吗？”他的前任在专注工作时开玩笑地问。 “你现在看起来糟透了。”

杰森确信他没有在开玩笑。他从头到脚都湿透了，鼻梁和脸颊上仍然有瘀伤和缝线的痕迹。不用想也知道，有着这个年轻的韦恩给他留下的断鼻梁，他也赢得不了任何名模竞赛。于是他哼着同意，突然感到太累了，什么都没说，而迪克也没有强迫他说话。

迪克放下旧绷带，开始治疗一个月前的伤口。愈合良好，他不再需要缝合，因此迪克只需消毒部位喷洒消毒剂即可用干净的绷带包扎。这件事让人感觉超现实， 杰森坐在这里一言不发，让夜翼帮助他治疗伤口。就像他一个月前没有试图杀死阿卡姆的每个人一样，就像他们两人的关系很好一样。就像迪克还只有20岁，而他还是个只有15岁的充满暗恋的小孩一样；他的前任只是在出于义务地帮他，而不是出于别的原因。

在某个时候，迪克已经把波旁威士忌装满了两杯，并把一杯给了杰森。严格来说，他还没有到喝酒的年龄，但是杰森从来没有真正在乎过，他非常渴望靠酒精淹没自己。迪克在做这件事时一直在不停地说话，对自己的举止充满热情，就像杰森记得的那个他一个样子，但他知道他这样做主要是出于杰森的缘故。他们有一个安静的互相理解，即如果迪克不继续讲话，杰森也不会。如果迪克不尝试，那么杰森将离开，并且他将永远不会回来。

“布鲁斯去世后，”迪克满怀热情地说道，并为他介绍了杰森去世期间发生的事件。“我是第一个接手他当蝙蝠侠的，而达米安是我的罗宾。然后是提姆，最后是达米安他自己，当我们认为他足够成熟时。在我们之间，我们能够以某种方式使哥谭在布鲁斯不在的情况下仍旧保持运转。称我为骗子，但我认为我们做得很成功。”

杰森什么也没说。迪克就是那个去指导年轻的韦恩继承人的人，这有多讽刺？这两人实际上简直是彼此的对立面。

“提姆继续做自己的事，”尽管杰森保持沉默，迪克继续说道，“然后我又回到了自己做得最好的那些事。当夜翼，领导泰坦，在这期间伤透了某些人的心。”

杰森嗤笑了一声。他不是故意的，但是它在他无法自控前就发出了。

迪克结束并向他微笑。他脸上的细纹使他的微笑容貌看起来更加迷人，即使他的笑话和杰森记忆中的一样糟糕。这个更老，更成熟的他的前任以某种方式使他的心脏在胸腔中猛跳，而杰森对此感到恐惧。

在不知不觉中，杰森的目光再次打量他那位年迈的前任。从迪克雕刻的下巴到嘴唇，到鼻梁的坚硬线条，再到灰白的眉毛，以及苍白而又聪慧的蓝眼睛。那时杰森意识到迪克也在打量他。他不是在看杰森的眼睛，而是目光顺着在他的脸、嘴唇和他引以为傲的形状良好的肌肉上移动。杰森因这个意识而脸红了。

“我很高兴你回来了，”迪克轻声说，“当我听说到你发生的事之后，我崩溃了。那时候我在太空。在提姆出现之前，布鲁斯整个人都乱作一团。你知道，我们从未忘记你。你始终是一个从未真正治愈的无言伤口。”

杰森没有回答——如果他回答，他可能会哭。他意识到，尽管他讨厌布鲁斯没有杀死小丑，但杰森也很想念他。他想念他的父亲，每天晚上都知道自己的命运，就像被一遍又一遍的撬棍殴打一样。他和迪克在不合时宜的死亡之前从未有过亲密的关系，这也许是一件幸运的事。因此，伤害才不那么严重。

“我要走了，” 杰森突然说，竭尽全力将自己的情绪隐藏起来，“我不应该在这里。这是一个错误。”

他这么说，但他没有动或站起来。突然感觉到他的腿是铅制的，脚底粘在了地板上，尽管他付出了所有的努力，但他的肌肉却像痉挛一样地抽动。

“留下，”迪克恳求。他的脸是如此平静，以至于让杰森感到安定，使他有种扎根的感觉，自从他重生以来，他就一直在拼命地寻找的那种实地的感觉。

“不然呢？”杰森痛苦地冷笑，“你要给我戴上手铐，把我带到阿卡姆去？”

迪克伸出手去触摸杰森的。它温暖而带着老茧，几乎使杰森感到他自己有什么价值似的。

突然，一股无能为力的浪涌席卷了他，杰森拼命地俯身，凝视着迪克的脸，随着年龄增长的线条，灰色的眼神和眼睛。蓝色，充满理解。如果布鲁斯可以这样看他的话。如果他也能看起来像这样，当他向他解释为什么他没有杀死小丑的时候。

“ _ 你 _ 想要什么呢，小翅膀？”迪克低声说，他的声音是私密的，好像这些话只是对他说的，“告诉我该如何帮助你。”

杰森没有回答。他的眼睛变成玻璃状，嘴唇发抖。他努力挣扎，但当他感觉到两根手指从额头上划过，亲切地扫过头发时，杰森松了口，屈服了。他陶醉地托起迪克的下巴，亲吻他。

这是一个尴尬的吻，他如此猛烈地吮吸着迪克的嘴唇，但显然没有任何经验，除了尝试一些稍微痛苦的轻咬以外，什么也不敢尝试。迪克放任他，但他也没有控制他。他只是将胳膊牢牢地锁在男孩的躯干上，足以证明他愿意接受这个提议。

亲吻逐渐流下泪水，杰森不得不停下来阻止自己去哭泣。迪克拉开他的手，他的额头触碰着，两人中的年长者伸出拇指，擦去了男孩脸上的一滴眼泪。

“告诉我，”迪克重申他的提议，“让我知道我能为你提供什么样的帮助。”

“惩罚我，” 杰森咬牙切齿地说道，“做任何你认为适合我的罪行的事情。打我，把我撞到地上，或者……或者束缚我，无论如何。什么都可以，爹地，给我痛苦，惩罚我在哥谭所做的所有坏事，并伤害我，直到我再尝试类似的事情前会三思而后行。”

“你确定吗，杰伊？那是你要的吗？”

“是的，” 杰森认为他从来没有这么快回答过任何人，“这就是我想要的一切。拜托，尽我所能伤害我。”  _ 只是不要把我丢在牢房里，像他那样抛弃我。让我知道我仍然值得。一个出气筒。任何用处都行。 _

迪克庄严地看着他，平静地说：“好吧。移走你所有的弹药。”

杰森有些犹豫，但他照做了。如今，他将自己倾向于保留在枪套上的枪逐一拿出来，然后将它们放到桌子上，旁边是波旁威士忌酒瓶和酒杯。

迪克拿起酒杯，一口喝完，然后放下，抓住杰森脖子后面的领口，将他的身体轻轻地向下压去。

杰森一开始紧张起来，但很快就适应了，放松了下来，让迪克将他瘫软的身体拖到膝盖上，迫使他趴在裤子腿上。

他让它轻松实现的过程令人惊讶。自从杰森回来以来，他一直让他们的生活不好过，对罪犯和蝙蝠都是一种威胁。但是他不知何故，此时却遵循着布鲁斯想要他当的那个好的小士兵一样听话。

“如果你想让我停下……”

“我不会。”

“如果你要我停下来，”迪克用更大的权限重复道，“只要轻拍桌子。或者，你也随时可以说出 _ 他的 _ 名字让我停下来。这将是一个真正的情绪扼杀者。”

这是个玩笑。如果不是因为光是提到 _ 他的 _ 名字就让杰森感到如此痛苦的话，他会对此大笑。

迪克现在正在解开他的皮带。他松开皮带扣，解开拉链，将裤子和平角裤都拉到了大腿上。傍晚的凉风拂过，掠过杰森裸露的屁股和大腿，散布了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

一只长着茧的手轻轻抚摸着他的臀部，手指在皮肤上刷过。迪克表现出的温柔使杰森不哭出来很难。

“杰伊，你今年几岁？”他的前任问。

不知何故，杰森设法做到了如实回答。

“十九岁，我……想。”

“虚幻，”迪克沉思着说，把手伸过杰森臀部那敏感的皮肤，然后完全移开。“最后一次见到你，你甚至没有比现在年轻五岁。但是看看你还多年轻。再看看我。”

然后，在没有警告的情况下，他的手落了下来。

手掌落在杰森的臀瓣上，导致他的身体不由自主地弹跳。他像一个正因他的不当行为被惩罚的小孩一样惊呼，身体绷紧和起伏。 迪克静静地握住他的手，用柔和的声音使他平静下来。

杰森的身体终于停止痉挛，他静静而乖乖地呆在那里，因为同一只手举起并再次着地。

杰森第二次只退缩了一点，在随后的打击中这也消失了。

迪克不断打他，让他尖锐的掌声在整个客厅响起，因为他只专注于左臀部。他的击打经过精心计划，确保他的手掌始终准确落在他想要的位置。当他受到更多击打时，疼痛加剧，而杰森则像蝙蝠侠希望他成为的好小士兵那样忍受，只是偶尔发出嘶哑或呻吟的声音。

打击很重，但他可以接受。痛苦伴随着救济，就好像他的罪孽被冲洗一样。还有一种愉悦的感觉，那是出乎意料的，并传播到他的身体上，迪克的手一直与他的肉接触。

迪克在做的正是杰森想要他做的事情，给予了他需要的和应该得到的，以有力的权威做到这些。杰森看不到，但是他可以感觉到他的臀部在燃烧，肉在受伤，刺痛的感觉穿透他的脊椎。最终，新的打击开始比以前痛苦减轻了，酸痛开始麻木。杰森甚至不在乎之后会出现多少淤青，或者在接下来的日子里坐着会变得多么困难。他想要这个，非常想要它，以至于他的整个世界都围绕着它旋转，而他的眼睛被泪水浸透了。

“再用力一点！”他发牢骚，流着眼泪，“我一直很糟糕……我应得的。爹地，我应得这一切。请用力打我，我……”

他的句子又被一个响声狠狠地打了回去。迪克结束了对他左边臀瓣的惩罚，花了一些时间轻轻按摩发红的肌肤。

“我知道，”迪克向他保证，“我知道你多想要这个。”

杰森抓住迪克的裤腿，他将脸埋在手臂里，徒劳地试图不哭。当一只手伸进他满头大汗的头发时，破碎的抽泣声从他的嘴里冒出来，抚摸着他，抚慰着他。

“想哭就哭，”迪克对他说，他的声音非常平静，杰森的身体几乎立刻在下面放松了，“你应得的。你做得很好。”

杰森做到了。

很长一段时间，他们俩都不说话。杰森只是不断地向迪克的衣服哭着，用他的眼泪和他带进公寓的雨水浸透了他的裤子。迪克是如此的温柔，用他的手舒缓地抚摸着他的背，向他展示出比他所知道的要多的同情。杰森知道他不应得到的同情。

仍暴露在屁股和哭泣令杰森感到羞辱，但瞬间之中，这感觉似乎还不算很差劲。实际上，他有点喜欢这样。迪克的模式——他的举止和外表——与二十年前的样子仍然极为相似，但又有很大不同。在他去世之前，时间洗掉了彼此之间可能存在的任何竞争，而时间将这种微妙的相处模式完全改变了。

迪克的手在他左臀部灼热的肉上挤压，使杰森惊呼。

“坏男孩，”迪克几乎调皮地说道，“这伤害了你还是让你感到兴奋？”

杰森想否认这一点。他想说这只是惩罚，就这么简单。只不过当他已经开始变得坚硬时这话根本说不出口，而当他就趴在迪克腿上，他的前任根本不可能没有意识到杰森的勃起。

“没错，”仿佛读到了他的想法，迪克再次说，“我很清楚它的存在，小翅膀。”

然后，他的手掌再次下降，这次大声降落在右侧。

杰森既痛苦又兴奋，不禁颤抖，迪克在他罗宾时代对他使用的绰号使他不寒而栗。

“嗯……”杰森呻吟着，他的身体像蛇一样扭动着，“爹地，我——”

迪克哄他闭嘴，然后再次击中了他。

他的下一次击打的计算方法与他之前相同，精确地落在右臀上——始终彼此相邻，永不重叠。一声又一声地振动，迪克的手掌与屁股的短暂接触导致他的皮肤变得潮红，他的阴茎也在颤动。杰森一次又一次地哭泣，抽泣着却毫无怨言。

当迪克完成对杰森的惩罚之后，他已经哭得一团糟，无法说出一个字。最后的几下打得很快，组在一起，几乎散发出一丝俏皮气息。

直到几分钟过后，杰森的抽泣声才变成短暂的打嗝，而迪克最终决定再次讲话。

“现在怎么样了？”他问，声音是如此的充满关怀，以至于杰森想要再次开始哭泣。 “你喜欢吗？讨厌吗？和我说话，杰森。”

杰森抽泣，然后哭泣到迪克的毛衣中，用湿透的泪水浸湿已经湿透的织物。然而迪克并没有抱怨，因为他如此耐心，让杰森感到羞愧。

“闭嘴，”他抽泣着，“闭嘴。继续打我。”

迪克在他的头顶上啧了啧，他磁性和调皮的声音让杰森的脊椎上射出一阵刺痛的感觉。

“这是和你的爹地讲话的方式吗？”迪克说，他的声音很低沉，杰森不寒而栗。

“我……很抱歉，”他迅速道歉，“拜托。请惩罚我。”他妥协得如此之快，以至于使自己头晕目眩，声音嘶哑。但是杰森感到别无他法。他担心，如果他不这样做，迪克会停下来。

迪克还是停下来了。他的手靠在杰森受虐的臀部上，轻轻地在皮肤上拂过，在途中对它们稍加摩擦，麻木的酸痛感随即散开。

“请继续打我，爹地，拜托，” 杰森向他恳求。

迪克说，“一个晚上这些就足够了，但是为什么你不做一个好孩子，告诉我为什么喜欢它呢？”

杰森抽泣。

“因为这是我应得的。”  _ 如果布鲁斯还在这里，他也会这么做的。 _

迪克斯的手离开了，这使他感到空虚。

“不，我认为不是那样，”迪克耐心地说，“我不认为是你实际上寻求的是惩罚。而是宽恕。”

那时，指尖再次落在他的屁股上的皮肤，这次有几个指尖沿着他两颊之间的缝隙滑动，直到它们深入到足以使杰森喘不过气的程度。双手将臀部分开，露出隐藏在中间的洞。 杰森屏住呼吸，身体僵硬，但他没有动弹或试图逃脱。

“你想属于某个地方，杰伊，”迪克心不在焉地说道，杰森可以感觉到他的目光移向他的狭窄入口。他的身体既感到羞耻又感到兴奋。 “但是你很困惑。你已经从坟墓中回来，面对严峻的现实。你不知道自己真正想要的是什么，而你能想到的唯一方法就是惩罚自己。”

迪克的拇指现在正在轻轻按摩他的洞。杰森不由自主地呻吟，手指紧紧抓住迪克的裤子。

“我应该停下来吗？”迪克突然说：“如果你不同意我说的话，可以说出来的，杰伊。我保证，我们将坐下来谈一谈。”

“……不，” 杰森紧绷着肩膀回答。

“抱歉？”

“不，我不想让你停下来。”

迪克弯下腰，吻了杰森受虐的臀部。

此后他的嘴没有离开。相反，他的嘴唇绕并向下移动。迪克将手放在臀瓣上，使它们分开，露出它们之间有着褶皱的入口。

“我可以向你坦白一件事吗，杰森？”迪克问，他的呼吸在他的臀部和他的入口处留下幻影。

杰森紧紧抓住迪克的裤子，点点头。

“我一直想知道如果……有机会长大的话，你会是什么样子，”迪克轻轻地说，“我想了这么多次，但我从未相信过真的会发生。在这里，你成长为一个如此美丽的年轻人。如果我不亲眼看到你，我将不会相信。你知道，很高兴看到你这样，小翅膀。即使已经晚了二十年。”

杰森牢骚并颤抖着。

他燃烧着的屁股脸感觉到柔软而湿润的感觉，被虐待的肉体感觉凉爽而舒缓。他花了一秒钟的时间才意识到这是迪克的舌头。杰森的身体跳了起来，他的心在他的胸口撞动。当迪克将胳膊放在他躯干上方时，他立即平静下来，任由对邦将他包裹在手臂间。

“不要动，”他的前任停了下来，说：“让我照顾你，杰伊。”

杰森尴尬地掩着脸，低声喃喃地说，“好吧。”

这样，迪克改变了他们的位置。他抬起杰森的臀部，刚好足以使自己脱身。 确保他的继任者保持跪姿，迪克在他身后安顿下来。杰森吟了一声，但没有抱怨，甚至转移了自己的身体，将头靠在交叉的双臂上。

舌头向下移动，进入裂缝，朝他的入口移动。当它到达洞口时，杰森喘着粗气，但是他仍然像被告知的那样保持静止。柔软而湿润的物体非常柔和地舔着他的入口。简直太恐怖了，以至于杰森不禁抽泣起来。

迪克停了几秒钟，用双唇代替了舌头，用大声的吻将它们按在臀瓣上，嘴唇微微分开，露出了那么一点点的牙齿。

杰森发出更多哀鸣，迪克轻笑。 “这是一个好男孩。你已经很好地接受了惩罚，我认为你应该得到奖赏。你不赞同这些吗？”

迪克的手指在他的边缘上嬉戏地戳了戳，让杰森感到惊恐，他可以感觉到迪克的嘴唇贴在他的臀部上扬成一个微笑。

“是的，”迪克说，“杰森，我很高兴看到你回来那么干练，看起来如此迷人。请为我保持这个动作。”

他的舌头又在他的身上了。湿的物体在裂缝内来回移动，刺痛的感觉使杰森的手指和脚趾本能地伸展和卷曲。 _ 爹地 _ 和 _ 拜托 _ 这些悦耳的词汇胡乱从口中跑出，就像从破裂的管子里流下的水一样从他的嘴里倾泻而出。

对他入口的舔舐使杰森向后仰头并哀呜。迪克的双手托住两个臀瓣，当他的舌头探到他的入口时，他轻轻地挤压着它们，舌尖突然进入他，杰森的呼吸就卡在了喉中。

尽管如此，他仍然保持静止，记得迪克对他的话。杰森仍然将脸埋在沙发中抽泣出声，愉悦和尴尬使脸燃烧起来。

刚开始时舌头只进入一点点，但它是如此柔软和有弹性，以复杂的方式旋转和滚动的感觉非常好，以至于杰森很快就已经完全坚硬了。迪克正用缓慢的方式准备他，渐渐进入他，而这种期待正在杀死他。

“恩……爹地，求你……”他抱怨道，但迪克嘘了他一声。

现在舌头快一点了。到现在为止，他大部分的长度肯定已经进入了他体内，但是物体如此柔软，光滑，以至于他被拉伸的穴口几乎没有任何不适的感觉。尽管杰森试图放松，但他的身体仍然处于紧张状态，而迪克的手最终落在在他的背部和大腿上，按摩并缓解了这些肌肉的疲劳。他的舌头离开并滑过会阴的皮肤，滑向勃起的阴茎。在那儿，它徘徊在他的阴囊上，小而嬉戏的圆圈徘徊了几秒钟，然后柔软的嘴唇突然缠绕在他阴茎的根部，那光滑的舌头在他的性器上滑动。

“恩！爹地，我……！”

嘴唇和舌头慢慢向阴茎的头部漂移，杰森无法阻止自己在迪克的掌握中扭动。在波涛汹涌的电力浪潮中，这种愉悦感超过了他，而他在迪克嘴巴的轻柔抚摸下痉挛。

迪克轻哼了一声，手掌越过杰森的后背使他镇定下来。他的手又大又暖，并以布鲁斯永远无法保证的方式使人放心，因此杰森只为迪克的缘故试图再次放松。迪克嘴巴太忙，无法说话，但是他的舌头在阴茎上的运作方式是天堂般的。杰森很快就陷入了沉重的抽泣，他的阳具坚硬并开始漏出前液。

迪克将双唇缠绕在轴上，并在它们向上移动之前一次又一次地触摸他的长度。他舔着杰森的入口，动荡的快感刺穿杰森的身体，短暂掌控了他，在边缘刺激着他。

杰森高潮时，他已经变成了迪克沙发上的麻袋。杰森完全在他的掌控之下，淹没在他前任的光环中，他放弃了对身体的控制，猛烈地抽搐，同时向沙发里哭泣，泪水被织物掩盖了。

当他的种子向迪克的手撒上时，一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的头，然后男人开始深情地抚摸他的背部。杰森喘息和抽泣，完全因为他们的这一次交流而变得一团糟。他从未感到如此脆弱。

而且他喜欢这种感觉。

“很好，”他听到迪克从上面说，“太好了，小翅膀。永远不要害怕回报自己。”

杰森抽泣得更多，他可能已经点了点头，但是他的脑袋里太混乱了，无法确定。

他还没意识到，迪克已经转移了他的身体，将他从沙发上抱起来。考虑到他自从复活以来的成长，这个壮举令人印象深刻。但是，尽管他身高高健，但他的前任在做这些时却毫不费力。然后他再次将他在怀抱里移了移，以确保不要对受虐的臀部施加压力，杰森在此过程中疼得嘶了一声。

杰森将肌肉发达的手臂钩在迪克的脖子上，然后抽泣向他的肩膀。

“事情已经变了，杰伊，”他的前任一直以那种权威性的语气说，尽管他略显成熟，“但它不用变得更糟。”

“迪克，我——”

“我们上床睡觉，” 迪克轻笑着回答，“当我们到了那里，我们再聊。”


End file.
